catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
SkyClan Camp
You have entered the SkyClan camp. This is a place for SkyClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat Cedarfang bounded in. Moonpelt padded in and stretched. Viper padded out cautiously,"May I get something to eat? I'm starving." he asks. "Faithkit! Get back here!" Froststep mews grabbing Faithkit who was trying to run at Viper. Viper purred in amusement. Faithkit nipped at Froststep's paw. "But I wanna see teh rogue momma!" She squeaked running up to Viper and sniffing him. "It's ok." he said to Froststep. Nightfire padded in to lay down Froststep let go of Faithkit and let her play with Viper. Moonpelt padded over to the fresh-kill pile and got a thrush and padded over to Viper and droped it, "There for whe your done," he said to Viper. "Thanks," Viper said as he pushed it aside and started playing with Faithkit again. Moonpelt padds over to Froststep,"Viper looks like he'd be a good warrior, doesn't he?" he asked. Froststep nods. "Looks as if he's getting used to clan life." She mews. Flametooth pads in. Faithkit smiles and bats at Viper's chest with tiny little paws. Viper pretends to wince in pain. "I think I might go talk to Icestar about him." Moonpelt said, " What I'm wondering about is that other rouge. Why do you think she asked "Where are the kits"?" "I don't know but she's gone now." Froststep meowed. "Im happy about that." Moonpelt remarked. Cloudleap padded in with a starling. He put it in the pile. "Hi Cloudleap," Moonpelt greeted Cloudleap. "Hey, Moonpelt," Cloudleap replied, tearing into a large piece of fresh-kill. Froststar pads in. "One of my warriors tell me that SkyClan has been stealing prey." He roars. Barkfoot followed his leader and padded in. Cloudleap turned around and narrowed his eyes. "Why would we want to eat your scrawny rabbits? We have enough prey in the trees," he growled "One of our rabbits were found dead on the SkyClan border. It had SkyClan scent all over it!" Froststar growled. Cloudleap muttered something under his breath, and stalked away. "What are you talking about?" Moonpelt asked,"We wouldn't steal any of ''your ''rabits if we had no food!" Faithkit hides behind Viper. "Explain this!" Froststar growls as he pulls out a plump rabbut with SkyClan scent on it. "Why would we take the time to hunt down a rabbit and not eat it?" Moonpelt asked. Cloudleap growled. "I don't know how this is funny. We don't eat rabbits." "Maybe you can't find any food? So you might steal a rabbit, then you saw a patrol from WindClan coming and you ran." Barkfoot said. "Really, you think we can't find food? Then explain the size of our fresh-kill pile," said Nightfire. "Maybe your clan is greedy." Barkfoot said,"They can never have enough food." Cloudleap glared at him. "What are you saying? We do not steal prey. Especially not your rabbits. They taste bad and aren't worth the effort. Go bug ShadowClan." Cloudleap looked away, and unsheathed his claws. "How do you know what our rabbits taste like?" Barkfoot said,"You just gave us proof that you stole our rabbits." (Why did I say that? Wow, I'm smart.) "There's a few rabbits on the other side of our territory. I caught one of those. They taste horrible," Cloudleap lied smoothly. "We don't need them. All they prey we need is in the trees." "Rabbits don't go in the trees. They'd never be that dumb." Barkfoot said. (Cloudlepa is an idiot xD) "It's the only place in our territory that doesn't have trees. It's mostly plains." Cloudleap continued. Where is the only place that there is plains in your territory?" Barkfoot asked,"You didn't say where." Poppysky walked away. (The other side of our territory?) 'Wow, you're more of an mouse-brain than I am. Weren't you listening? The plains in corner of our territory have rabbits." Cloudleap said. "Now go away, or I'll show you how we fight too." "I'm not done yet. I knew where that was I was just seeing if your smart enough to anwser the question. Also rabbits love moorland. Not plains. There is a difference." Barkfoot said. (Some rabbits live on the plains) "Really? Then explain this." Cloudleap ran out of camp, but was stopped by Nightfire. "I'm way ahead of you, Cloudleap," she said, dropping a small rabbit. "You see, Cloudleap gets everything confused a lot," said Nightfire, as Cloudleap glared at the WindClan cats. "There, you have you're proof. Now get out before I get even more angry!" Cloudleap yowled Category:SkyClan